


heaven and hell

by 8The_Great_Perhaps8



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Surprise! - Freeform, also guess whos bad at titles, also me, guess who forgot the prompt again, it was me, this was also originally a hswc work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8The_Great_Perhaps8/pseuds/8The_Great_Perhaps8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aranea dies and leaves behind a pet tarantula, some fish, and her girlfriend.<br/>Meenah dies and leaves behind Aranea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heaven and hell

When you died, they say, it was quick and painless. Simple case of a drunk driver on the wrong side of the road, dime a dozen. You left behind your girlfriend, Meenah, your pet tarantula, Peter Parker, and a huge tank of exotic fish, including a sunfish Meenah had named Dracula. You did well enough to get into heaven, apparently, and you guess its nice, as far as prospective places to spend the afterlife go.  
  
They let you hang around the edges for a while, watching Meenah. She doesn’t seem to be handling it too well-but it’s perfectly normal, they tell you, for the people you leave behind to be so upset when their loved ones die. _It’s natural for them to cry often_ , they say, _it’s completely natural for them to visit the graveyard to keep your grave looking fresh and covered with flowers._  
  
After a while, they start dragging you into the center of everything. They don’t let you sit by the edges anymore-they shove you into meeting new people, doing new things-who knew heaven had a bowling alley?-you barely ever have time to check on Meenah. _She’s fine_ , they tell you, and they say that you need to stop worrying about Meenah all the time. _She’s alive, you’re dead, and besides, you’ll probably see her soon enough._ You don’t know what they mean by that-it’s probably just an innocuous statement that you’re reading too much into. Time works differently here, you know that. Minutes seem like hours and years seem like seconds. That’s what they tell you, at least. You don’t really have any kind of sense of time here. But it’s been a while since you left Meenah behind, you think.  
  
You miss her a lot. Sometimes, you forget her laugh, and you’ll go to the very corner, where you get the very best view of Earth. She laughs now, more than she did when you left. It doesn’t look like it’s been a long time since you left-she still has her hair in that silly double braid style that she tripped over constantly, and she usually wears the same jewelry. She looks like she’s doing well.  
  
They talk to you in private soon, and they tell you that Meenah’s gone (she’s not really gone, you think, she’s in the same place you are probably-she’s just not on Earth anymore). You ask if you can see her, and they sort of shake their heads. _She went to the other place,_ they tell you. _You can never see her._  
  
You don’t really feel like doing much of anything after that. What’s the point? You were just passing the time before, anyway. You don’t need to pass the time now.  
  
  
You ask them if you could trade places with her sometimes. You’d rather know that she’s safe and not see her than know that she’s in hell.  
  
They always refuse you, though. _You were too good_ , they tell you, _you wouldn’t be able to go to hell. You were too kind, too sweet, too caring, too forgiving._  
  
You don’t care.  
  
They tell you that the only way for you to be able to go to hell would be to commit a major sin. It’s impossible, they tell you, you’re in heaven, no one here can sin.  
  
Maybe they didn’t take your stubbornness into account when they decided that you were going to heaven, or maybe they thought that it didn’t matter. You don’t really care what they think anymore though-you’re going to figure out some way to get out of heaven.  
  
You steal things off of people, but nobody ever notices. You shove into people, and they all apologize and insist it was their fault. You attack them, scare them, rob them, and throw things at them. Sinning is exhausting.  
  
You shove a little old lady down a flight of heavenly stairs and she breaks her heavenly little hip. It heals instantly, though, and she insists that there are no hard feelings. But they do have a meeting with you.  
  
 _You’ve been behaving inappropriately,_ they tell you, _and you could be expelled from heaven for that, and we don’t want that, now do we?_  
  
You stick out your tongue and blow a raspberry at them. They could come to hell with you for all you care.  
  
They draw themselves up to their full impressive height. _Aranea Serket,_ they say, _you are hereby officially and non-retractably expelled from heaven._ Some kind of wind hits you and you fall down, down, down, through the clouds, past the crust of the earth, deep into some place that’s a part of the earth and isn’t at the same time, and you land with a _whump_ next to your old girlfriend. She whips her head around and stares at you.  
  
Then she grins that familiar shark teeth grin that you’ve seen so many times before she pulls you into one of her stupid plots, and just as you think that, you realize that this is another one of those stupid plots you’ve always hated. She’s pulled you in again.  
“Well, Serket,” she drawls, “guess we’re in this together again, huh?”


End file.
